Recollection
by PhantasmagoricalPandemonium
Summary: Myrnin has a plan for Morganville that could lead to the downfall of everything Claire hold dear.


Claire had just gotten used to feeling safe sleeping in very own bedroom in the Glass house, and the crash at her window at one in the morning had not exactly been taken well.

After the first volley of stones had hit the outside of the glass, Claire had found herself on the opposite side of the room, shielding herself with an afghan and readying a crossbow. And then her phone started to ring; the sure sound of eerie organ music.

"_Myrnin," _she whispered harshly, "_where are you?"_

"Look down yonder, foolish girl. This is no time for games."

She warily crept to the curtains, armed with a crossbow, and opened them. There, ten feet down, stood Myrnin, another handful of rocks being carefully aimed at the window. She yelped as he shot them with a flick of his wrist, and pelted the exterior of the house with gravel.

She steadied her racing pulse and returned the phone to her mouth, a string of curse words waiting. When she was done, she spit out an angry and incoherent, "WHAT THE _HELL, _MYRNIN_?_"

And the smug reply, "Don't speak to me in such tone, Claire. It wounds me deeply. I was simply attempting to rouse you from your sleep."

"Myrnin. You have a _phone, _for crying out loud." She watched his face as he inspected the device he now held in his hand, and a manic grin spread across his face. "Ahh! So I do!" And with that, he pulled his arm back and hurled it at her window with a loud _PANG._

"Dear one, are you decent? Come hither, or I shall retrieve you myself."

This must be a dream. Myrnin could not _possibly_ think she was going _anywhere_ with him in the middle of the night. She pinched herself, for good measure, and gasped as Myrnin slid her window open and stepped into her room.

"_Fy Anwyl l,_I do apologize, but I assure you this is necessary." He paused, looking at her terrified state, huddled in a baggy night shirt and sweatpants before he opened his mouth to speak again."…..however, it seems you may need some time to ready yourself. We'll be walking. Do dress appropriately." He bowed and ducked back behind the window, jumping safely to the pavement below.

Claire groaned loudly, shooting an exhausted glance at the clock. 1:26 am. She pulled her fingers through her unkempt hair, yanking it into a bun, and peered out the window. Myrnin was pacing back and forth, pausing every couple steps to inspect a garden gnome or a bug.

She was ready five minutes later, leaning out over the window with a bag of stakes and silver, just in case.

"For the love of all things holy, Claire. _Jump. I am going to catch you." _Claire rolled her eyes, and Myrnin let out a frustrated sigh, and jumped up onto the roof. He ignored her protests as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped swiftly down onto the driveway.

He stood up and gave Claire a pat on the back, straightening his clothes. He had gone with a buccaneer ensemble today; a billowing, ruffled shirt and high, leather boots. Eve most certainly would have fawned over the outfit.

"It appears you are quite difficult late in the night. Nevertheless, child, we have business to attend to. Let us walk, and keep by me by all means necessary." He had a firm grip around her arm and pulled her along down the road.

"Myrnin… wait. Stop. Where are we _going?"_ she said, exasperated and tripping over herself.

"The laboratory, girl. There is much work to be done, and I-" Something on the corner of the street flew past them just then, and Myrnin scooped Claire up like a bag of flour and ran, before she could even catch her breath. Dim streetlights flew past them in a blur, and it felt like an eternity before Myrnin set her down on her feet, steadying her.

"I apologize. I understand we are not traveling under the safest conditions." Claire queasily muttered something in response, and Myrnin nodded and grinned."Good girl! Now, onward." He kept her pinned close to him, keeping her up as he rushed them down the street and into the alley. Claire noticed for the first time how worried and cautious he was being, and how tightly his fingers held her own.

Myrnin fiddled with the lock on the lab door, and forced it open.

She wasn't sure afterwards if she had heard the explosion first, or felt it. The night went up suddenly in flames and debris, and the world went black.


End file.
